Do I Owe you something?
by brandybockswife
Summary: "Schuld ich dir was?" - "Nen Euro für den Kaffee!" Wie es zwischen Marc und Gretchen weiterging, nachdem Gretchen Schwester Gabi auf der Polizeiwache gestoppt hatte.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Do I owe you something

Chapter: I

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, ich leihe Sie mir nur aus. Inhalte der Geschichte (unvollständig als auch vollständig) gehören mir!

Sollten noch Fehler enthalten sein, tut es mir leid. Auch bei mehrfacher Korrektur können Fehler passieren.

Suche jedoch noch interessierte(n) BETA-Leser(in)

Chapter I

„Schuld ich dir was?", rief Marc ihr fast kleinlaut hinterher.

„Nen Euro, für den Kaffee.", antwortete Gretchen und verließ die Cafeteria in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Marc sah ihr erst nicht hinterher, doch dann stand er auf um Ihr zu folgen.

Kurz bevor sich die Fahrstuhltür gänzlich schließen konnte stellte er seinen Fuß dazwischen, damit sich die Türen wieder öffneten. Gretchen rollte entnervt mit den Augen und drehte sich von Ihm weg. Mit der Faust schlug er auf die Taste, welche die Türen schnell wieder schloss. Er wollte nicht, dass noch jemand mit in den Fahrstuhl trat.

„Was willst du verdammt?", fragte Gretchen barsch, doch bevor er zur Antwort ansetzen konnte ruckelte der Fahrstuhl und bliebt stehen. Kaum 1 Minute später ging das Licht aus.

„Na ganz toll, nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte Gretchen, „ich dachte die haben diesen Scheiß Fahrstuhl repariert."

Gretchen rutschte an der Fahrstuhlwand nach unten, saß nun auf dem Boden und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Marc blickte auf sie hinab, als sie plötzlich anfing zu schluchzen. Ohne jegliches Wort kniete er sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in seine und legte sie um seinen Hals. Daraufhin packte er sie an ihren Hüften um sie mit sich nach oben zu ziehen. Verwirrt blickte Gretchen Marc in die Augen.

„Hat deine Mutter dir denn nicht ausgerichtet was ich Ihr gesagt habe?", Gretchen schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Ich hatte sie gebeten dir auszurichten das ich immer noch weiß was richtig ist."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sie noch weiter an sich um sie zu küssen.

Gretchen wusste erst nicht wie ihr geschah, doch dann begann sie seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet? Und jetzt? Konnte sie einen Mann einfach so küssen, der von einer anderen ein Kind bekam? Oder war das nicht so egal?

Marc vergrub seine Hände immer mehr in Gretchens Haaren um den Kuss zu intensivieren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste er sich wieder von ihr, um sie mit seinem Spitzbübischen Grinsen anzusehen. Gretchen konnte nicht anders und grinste zurück.

Plötzlich gab es wieder einen Ruck und der Fahrstuhl fuhr weiter.

Als er in der Chirurgie angekommen war, öffneten sich die Türen und Marc war ohne jegliches Wort verschwunden.

Was sie davon halten sollte, wusste sie nicht. Doch sie glaubte, dass sich der Wind für sie nun doch gedreht hatte.

„Ah Kälbchen, da bist du ja.", kam ihr Vater ihr nun entgegen.

„Papa, wie kann ich dir denn weiter helfen?", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Gretchen, ich bin dringend dazu angehalten worden unseren „Möchtegern" Doktoren anzuspornen. Hier rennt schon wieder eine Horde junger Leute rum die einen Dr. auf ihrem Schild stehen haben obwohl sie noch nicht einmal ihre Doktorarbeit fertig haben.", mahnte er sie.

„Ja ich weiß, ich bin doch schon drüber.", stöhnte Gretchen schon fast.

„Gretchen ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren, dass ich erwarte, dass du die Arbeit als Erste abgibst.", sagte ihre Vater trocken.

Gretchen lächelte Ihn etwas genervt an. „Aber sicher Papa, du weißt doch das es mich anspornt immer die Beste zu sein.", sagte sie und drehte sich um, um weiter ins Schwesternzimmer zu gelangen.

Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass dieser Tag besser werden würde.

Der Tag würde besser werden?! Nicht wirklich!

Nicht nur das ihr dieser „von Buren" Arsch auf die Nerven gegangen war, nein auch dieser dumme Knechtelsdorfer hatte ihr den Tag zu Hölle gemacht.

Dann würde eben eindeutig morgen besser werden.

Erhobenen Hauptes hatte sie das Krankenhaus verlassen und schloss nun die Kette Ihres Fahrrads auf, als Marcs weißer Volvo neben ihr stehen blieb.

Irritiert blickte sie Ihn an, als er von innen die Beifahrertür öffnete.

„Na komm schon! Oder denkst du ich steh hier ewig rum?", fragte er grinsend.

Immer noch irritiert schloss Gretchen wieder das Fahrradschloss und stieg in den Wagen.

„Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Hasenzahn, stell einfach mal keine Fragen. OK?", Marc wirkte ernst und wartete auf Gretchens bestätigendes Nicken. Dann fuhr er zu seiner Wohnung.

Dort angekommen stieg er aus und half Gretchen aus dem Wagen. „So Frau Hasenzahn.", begann er, „egal was ich jetzt mache, du lässt es einfach geschehen und keifst mich nicht an! Ist das klar?"

Gretchen nickte schüchtern. Schnell hatte er ihr seinen Schal um die Augen gebunden und führte sie mit einer Hand in Ihrem Kreuz zu seiner Wohnung. Gretchen kam das alles mehr als spanisch vor. Sie hörte wie er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss und mit dem Fuß etwas auf kickte.

„Marc…", fing sie an.

„Pscht, Hasenzahn.", antwortete er kurz und schob sie nach innen, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Schnell hatte er ihr ihre Jacke ausgezogen und sie achtlos beiseite geworfen.

Roch es hier wirklich nach Essen? Gretchen war mehr als verwirrt. Marc war doch die ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus gewesen, wie hätte er denn da bitte kochen sollen? Was hatte er gesagt? Keine Fragen stellen! Aber das war doch so verdammt schwer. Sie fühlte wie seine Finger ihre Haare beiseiteschoben und er ihren Nacken küsste.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, denn ich habe Schwester Sabine keine wirklichen Anweisungen geben sondern sie einfach machen lassen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und nahm ihr den Schal von den Augen.

Gretchen blieb beinah der Atem stehen. Überall waren Kerzen verteilt. Auf der Arbeitsplatte standen zwei riesige Blumensträuße mit Roten Rosen und auf dem Esstisch war tatsächlich alles für ein Essen zu zweit her gerichtet.

„Das hat alles Schwester Sabine gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Mehr fällt dir dazu wirklich nicht ein Hasenzahn?", fragte Marc, fast etwas beleidigt.

„Doch, aber…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Marc hatte sie schon an sich gedrückt um sie zu küssen.

„Ich glaube ich habe noch einiges zu lernen, was dich als Frau betrifft. Oder?", sagte Marc scherzend und musste lächeln als Gretchens Wangen immer mehr rot anliefen.

Schnell drückte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn um sie an den Tisch zu geleiten. Dann stellte er etwas Musik an.

„Hast du sowas auch für Gabi und deine ganzen anderen Weiber gemacht?", fragte Gretchen und blickte in seine Richtung. Er war gerade dabei den Wein zu dekantieren als er sie verwirrt ansah und ebenfalls etwas rot wurde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bist du die aller erste für die ich das mache Gretchen.", sagte er und kam mit dem Wein an den Esstisch.

„Und darf ich auch fragen, wieso?", fragte Gretchen und begann die Spagetti auf die Teller zu verteilen.

„Weil,… weil.", fing er etwas an zu stottern, „nun, weil du ehrlich gesagt die erste bist, die ich am nächsten Tag nicht wieder vor die Tür werfen will." Etwas berührt kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

Gretchen blickte ihn etwas geschockt an, doch dann stand sie auf und küsste ihn.

„Komm lass uns essen, Schwester Sabine soll sich doch nicht umsonst die Mühe gemacht haben.", sagte Gretchen und drückte ihn auf seinen Stuhl. Sie wollte sich gerade auf ihren Stuhl setzten, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Für den Nachtisch habe ich aber nichts besorgt.", scherzte er, „die Spagetti haben ja schon genug Kohlenhydrate." Ungeniert zwickte er in Gretchens Hüfte.

Erst etwas beleidigt blickte sie ihn an. „Ich hab da auch eher gesagt an etwas anderes gedacht.", entgegnete Gretchen verführerisch und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Verheißungsvoll blickte Sie Marc an.

„Gretchen Haase, du bist ja doch nicht so prüde wie ich gedacht habe.", sagte er und begann zu essen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sein Essen zu verschlingen, so sehr wollte er zum Nachtisch kommen.

Nachdem beide aufgegessen hatten, schnappte sich Gretchen das leere Geschirr und räumte es in den Geschirrspüler. Gerade als sie sich nach unten gebeugt hatte, um die Teller einzuräumen, spürte sie wie Marcs Leisten gegen ihren Hintern drückten.

„Ich wusste nicht, das du so schnell zum Nachtisch kommen wolltest.", lachte Gretchen.

„Du weiß ja gar nicht, wie schnell…", flüsterte er in Ihr Ohr als er sich zu ihr nach vorn beugte.

„Marc…", lachte Gretchen und drückte ihn mit ihrem Hintern nach hinten.

„Was?! Erst lockst du mich und dann schiebst du mich wieder weg.", Marc schien etwas genervt.

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt.", begann Gretchen, doch bevor Marc sich wieder an sie schmiegen konnte hielt sie ihn zurück. Sauer setzte sich Marc auf seine Couch.

„Marc…", begann Gretchen sanft und setzte sich neben ihn, „so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Schau…"

„Gretchen es nervt mich einfach, dass du nicht weißt was du willst.", sagte Marc und schaltete schnaubend den Fernseher an.

„Ich weiß doch aber was ich will.", sagte Gretchen und setzte sich auf Marcs Schoß um ihn das Bild zu versperren, „ich hab mir das einfach nur etwas anders gedacht."

Jetzt wurde Marc hellhörig. „Und was soll das heißen?", begann Marc und schlang seine Arme um Gretchens Hüfte.

„Ich dachte, du fährst nochmal schnell in den Supermarkt um die Ecke. Holst ein paar Erdbeeren und Weintrauben, vielleicht sogar eine schöne Flasche Sekt und lässt dich einfach mal von mir überraschen.", lächelte Gretchen verheißungsvoll.

Marc blickte sie irritiert an. „Und du bist nicht einfach verschwunden, wenn ich wieder da bin?", fragte Marc, da er dachte Gretchen würde sich gerade etwas ausdenken um verschwinden zu können.

„Ähm, nein.", Gretchen blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„A… a… also Erdbeeren, Weintrauben und Sekt.", stotterte Marc auf einmal los. „Ja, Erdbeeren, Weintrauben und Sekt.", bestätigte ihn Gretchen noch einmal.

Entschlossen nickte Marc und stand auf. „Gut, dann geh ich das mal holen.", ohne Gretchen nochmal anzusehen war er verschwunden.

Gretchen schüttelte irritiert mit dem Kopf. Was war das denn eben gewesen?

Schnell hatte sie nach ihrem Handy gegriffen um Schwester Sabines Nummer zu wählen.

„Schwester Sabine? Ja, Dr. Haase hier! Ja, Ihre Überraschung ist wunderbar angekommen. Das Essen hat wirklich geschmeckt.", redete Gretchen in den Hörer, „Ähm, Schwester Sabine! Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich habe oben in meinem Spint einen schwarzen Beutel liegen. Könnten sie den bitte, wenn möglich, so schnell wie möglich zu Dr. Meier bringen? Da ist eine Überraschung drin. Vielen Dank Schwester Sabine, bis gleich!" Schon hatte sie aufgelegt.

Was in diesem Beutel war? Eine kleine Auswahl an erotischer Unterwäsche, die sich Gretchen aus Frust gekauft hatte, nachdem Marc Schwester Gabi einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Sie hatte sich so ungeliebt und unattraktiv gefühlt, dass sie Frustshoppen gegangen war. Wieso ausgerechnet dieses Dessous Geschäft sie angesprochen hatte, wusste sie selber nicht.

Während sie so über die letzten Stunden nachdachte, war sie in das Schlafzimmer gegangen um alles etwas gemütlicher zu gestalten. Sie hatte die Kerzenständer aus dem Esszimmer verteilt, romantische Musik angeschaltet und die Decken etwas locker aufgeschüttelt.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Freudestrahlend rannte Gretchen fast dort hin und öffnete Schwester Sabine die Tür. „Schwester Sabine sie sind ein Engel.", sagte Sie als die Tür öffnete.

„Das ist aber lieb von ihnen Frau Doktor. Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät, denn ich habe den Doktor Meier gerade auf den Parkplatz des Supermarktes fahren sehen.", sagte Sabine in ihrer ruhigen Art.

„Nein Schwester Sabine, sie sind genau richtig.", lächelte Gretchen, dann verabschiedete sie sich von Sabine und verschwand im Bad. Dort warf sie sich schnell in das gekaufte, schwarze Negligee mit dem dazu passenden Slip und frischte noch etwas das Make Up auf, als sie hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde.

Als Marc in die Wohnung trat war ihm erst einmal schlecht. Alles war weg geräumt. Die Kerzen, die Blumen. Alles war so als wäre Gretchen nie hier gewesen. Etwas stinkig knallte er seinen Einkauf auf den Tisch. Hatte sie ihn doch tatsächlich angelogen und war einfach abgehauen.

„Gretchen!", rief er regelrecht wütend aus.

„Marc? Ich bin hier hinten!", rief auf einmal eine weibliche Stimme aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

Moment, eine weibliche Stimme aus seinem Schlafzimmer?

„Gretchen?", rief er um sich zu vergewissern, dass das eben keine Halluzination gewesen war.

„Ja, ich bin hier hinten!", rief Gretchen erneut.

Schnell hatte sich Marc das Tablett aus seiner Küche geschnappt, hatte Erdbeeren und Weintrauben darauf gestellt, sowie auch die Flasche Champagner und 2 Gläser. Langsam balancierte er nun alles in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Als er die Tür zu diesem öffnete erblickte er das ganze Equipment aus dem Wohnzimmer, welches Gretchen einfach umgestellt hatte. Im Hintergrund spielte leise die Musik von Rod Stewart.

Mitten auf seinem Bett saß Gretchen. Sie hatte sich auf Ihre Unterarme gestützt und blickte ihn lächelnd an.

„Wow.", entwich es Marc worauf Gretchen kicherte. „Ich hab gehofft, dass es dir gefällt.", sagte sie und stand auf um auf ihn zu zugehen.

„Hast du das alles dabei gehabt, oder warst du auch nochmal schnell einkaufen?", scherzte Marc und zog sie an sich.

„Schwester Sabine hat es mir vorbei gebracht. Es lag noch in meinem Spint.", antwortete Gretchen trocken.

„Du hast Dessous in deinem Spint liegen? Gretchen ich glaube wir sollten öfters miteinander Nachdienst schieben.", lachte Marc.

Genervt schob sie sich von ihm weg und ging zum Tablett um die Gläser mit Champagner gefüllt.

„Die hab ich eigentlich aus Frust gekauft, als du Gabi den Antrag gemacht hast.", sagte Gretchen und gab Marc eins der beiden Gläser. Dieser schluckte bei ihren Worten.

Langsam griff er nach Ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Den Fehler haben wir ja Gott sei Dank behoben.", flüsterte Marc in ihr Ohr und küsste sie.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Do I owe you something

Chapter: II

Rating: M (P18)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, ich leihe Sie mir nur aus. Inhalte der Geschichte (unvollständig als auch vollständig) gehören mir!

Sollten noch Fehler enthalten sein, tut es mir leid. Auch bei mehrfacher Korrektur können Fehler passieren.

Suche jedoch noch interessierte(n) BETA-Leser(in)

Chapter II

_**Rückblick Anfang***_

_Genervt schob sie sich von ihm weg und ging zum Tablett um die Gläser mit Champagner gefüllt. _

„_Die hab ich eigentlich aus Frust gekauft, als du Gabi den Antrag gemacht hast.", sagte Gretchen und gab Marc eins der beiden Gläser. Dieser schluckte bei ihren Worten. _

_Langsam griff er nach Ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Den Fehler haben wir ja Gott sei Dank behoben.", flüsterte Marc in ihr Ohr und küsste sie._

_**Rückblick Ende***_

Er konnte es noch nicht glauben, doch es war Wirklichkeit. Er (und er musste bei dem Gedanken selber schlucken) Marc _Olivier_ Meier, stand hier und küsste Margarethe Haase. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Langsam wanderten seine schlanken Finger zu den Bändern, die das Negligee an Gretchens Schultern hielten. Mit einer Leichtigkeit schob er diese beiseite um Ihre Schultern frei zu legen. Zärtlich küsste er sich, an ihren Schultern entlang, zu Ihrem Hals. Es schien ihm, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nur darauf gewartet.

Gretchen hatte genüsslich ihre Augen geschlossen. Mit jeder Berührung, jedem Kuss durchzog ihren Körper ein Schauer, den sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Ohne wirklich Kontrolle darüber zu haben, glitten ihre Finger unter sein Poloshirt. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten immer weiter nach oben, als Marc plötzlich lachend zurück wich. Irritiert blickte Gretchen ihn an.

„Was ist denn daran bitte so lustig?", fragte Gretchen und schien beleidigt.

„Noch nie einen kitzeligen Mann gesehen?", lachte Marc worauf auch Gretchen grinsen musste.

„Das heißt also, wenn ich hier entlang fahre.", und Gretchen glitt mit Ihren Finger extra langsam über seine Brust. Wieder zuckte Marc zusammen.

„Treib es ja nicht zu weit, Hasenzahn!", warnte er Sie.

„Und was wenn ich hier….", doch weiter kam Sie nicht, denn Marc hatte sie bereits aufs Bett geschoben und kitzelte nun jeden cm Ihres Körpers.

„Marc, lass das. Hör… hör bitte auf!", lachte Gretchen und krümmte sich schon um Marc keinen weiteren Angriffswinkel zu bieten.

„Das soll also heißen, Waffenstillstand?", fragte er und setzte sich auf sie. Jedoch nicht ohne ihre Hände über ihren Kopf zu pinnen. Wollte er doch selber nicht „angegriffen" werden.

„Waffenstillstand.", entgegnete Gretchen atemlos.

„Mhmm… und was bekomme ich dafür, wenn ich dich los lasse?", fragte er spielerisch.

„Ich liege hier unter dir! Reicht das nicht?", stellte Gretchen die Gegenfrage.

Marc schien kurz zu überlegen und begann breit zu grinsen, „Also wenn du schon so fragst!"

Er beugte sich nach unten um Sie zu küssen, doch Gretchen drehte ihren Kopf beiseite.

„Was?", stöhnte Marc.

„Erst hätte ich gerne meine Hände wieder.", antwortete Gretchen und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Aber nur weil du es bist.", antwortete Marc und gab ihre Hände frei, nur um sie kurz darauf auf seinen Rücken wieder zu finden.

Gretchen lächelte Marc an und er konnte nicht anders, er erwiderte es.

Sie liebte es, wenn sich diese Grübchen in seinem Gesicht bildeten. Es wirkte fast beruhigend auf sie.

Marc senkte seinen Kopf und küsste Sie. Erst langsam, dann immer fordernder. Fast unhörbar stöhnte Gretchen auf. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und spürte wie kaum später seine Zunge nach Einlass bat. Der Kuss schien ihr jeden Gedanken zu rauben.

Marcs Lippen arbeiteten sich nun immer weiter nach unten. Am Kinn entlang, ihren Hals hinunter. Mit jedem Kuss durchfuhr sie das Verlangen nach mehr.

An Ihrem Brustbein angekommen, schob er das Negligee weiter nach unten um ihre Brüste frei zu legen. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen begann er ihre Brustwarzen zu umspielen. Cm für cm erkundete er jede Stelle, verwöhnte er jede Stelle.

Gretchen wand sich unter seinen Fingern. Sie wollte jede Berührung auskosten.

Mit seinen starken Armen zog er sie zu sich nach oben, nur um ihr wenige Sekunden später das Negligee über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Gretchens Körper, welcher jedoch schnell durch Marcs Körperwärme ersetzt wurde.

Wieder fühlte sie, wie sich seine Lippen ihren Weg bahnten. Immer weiter nach unten arbeiteten sie sich, bis er kurze Zeit später Ihren Slip über ihre Hüften zog.

Einen Moment lang, fühlte sie sich ihm ausgeliefert. Hatte nicht einmal Peter sie, bis zum Schluss, nackt gesehen.

Ihre Finger nestelten an seinem Poloshirt. Es war fast wie ein Zeichen für ihn und so entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung. Es schien ihr fast wie ein Traum. Schüchtern griff sie nach seiner Hand um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust. Sie wollte seine Nähe fühlen.

Wehrend Marc Ihren Hals mit Küssen verwöhnte, fühlte sie wie seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine glitten. Langsam und mit Vorsicht bedacht drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Gretchen stöhnte leise. Ein zweiter Finger folge und Gretchen schnappte nach Luft. Marc küsste sie. Seine Zunge bat nach Einlass, welchen sie ihm gewehrte. Seinen Rhythmus findend, begann er langsam seine Finger zu bewegen. Mit jedem weiteren Stoß fühlte er wie Gretchen ihm immer näher kam.

Gretchen fühlte wie sich in ihr ein Gefühl bildete, was jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte. Es schien als hätte sie dieses Gefühl noch nie verspürt und wenn doch noch nie so intensiv.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog Marc langsam seine Finger aus ihr. Sie wollte protestieren, doch fühlte sie rasch wie er die Leere schnell durch sich ersetze. Laut stöhnte sie auf. Mit beiden Händen zog sie ihn an sich. Küsste ihn, fordernd nach mehr.

Marc setzte seinen Rhythmus fort. Er hatte Gretchens Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen um noch tiefer in sie eindringen zu können. Immer mehr begann sich Gretchen unter ihm zu winden. Immer mehr von ihm einzufordern. Er fühlte wie er seinem eigenen Höhepunkt immer näher kam.

Gretchen schien es innerlich fast zu zerreißen. Sie bog sich Marc entgegen um jedem cm von ihm zu fühlen. Das kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wurde immer stärker und mit einem weiteren Stoß von Marc platzte es wie ein Ballon. Kleine Sterne funkelten vor Ihrem inneren Auge. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen krallte sie sich in Marcs Rücken.

Es schien für Marc wie der erlösendste Schrei den er je gehört hatte. Er fühlte wie ihn sein Höhepunkt übermannte und sich in Gretchen ergoss.

Erschöpft blieb er auf Gretchen liegen. Im Moment zählte nur die gemeinsame Nähe.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit rutsche Marc neben Sie. Gretchen schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie spürte wie er langsam die Decke über sie zog. Plötzlich erhob sich die Decke erneut.

„Wo willst du hin?", nuschelte Gretchen fast. Sie öffnete ihre Augen um festzustellen, dass Marc

die Kerzen aus blies. Wieder hob sich die Decke.

„Sicher ist sicher.", scherzte er und zog Gretchen an sich. Er fühlte Gretchens Grinsen an seiner Brust.

„Gute Nacht Marc.", jappste sie leise.

„Gute Nach, mein Hasenzahn.", flüsterte er zurück.

Sie war bereits eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Do I owe you something

Chapter: III

Rating: M (P18)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, ich leihe Sie mir nur aus. Inhalte der Geschichte (unvollständig als auch vollständig) gehören mir!

Sollten noch Fehler enthalten sein, tut es mir leid. Auch bei mehrfacher Korrektur können Fehler passieren.

Suche jedoch noch interessierte(n) BETA-Leser(in)

Chapter III

_**Rückblick Anfang***_

_Erschöpft blieb er auf Gretchen liegen. Im Moment zählte nur die gemeinsame Nähe. _

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit rutsche Marc neben Sie. Gretchen schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie spürte wie er langsam die Decke über sie zog. Plötzlich erhob sich die Decke erneut._

„_Wo willst du hin?", nuschelte Gretchen fast. Sie öffnete ihre Augen um festzustellen, dass Marc_

_die Kerzen aus blies. Wieder hob sich die Decke. _

„_Sicher ist sicher.", scherzte er und zog Gretchen an sich. Er fühlte Gretchens Grinsen an seiner Brust._

„_Gute Nacht Marc.", jappste sie leise._

„_Gute Nach, mein Hasenzahn.", flüsterte er zurück._

_Sie war bereits eingeschlafen._

_**Rückblick Ende***_

Als Gretchen aufwachte, war alles still. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Marc?", flüsterte sie leise und drehte sich auf Ihre Seite. Doch da war niemand.

Schnell setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um.

Also, sie hatte definitiv nicht geträumt mit Marc Meier geschlafen zu haben. Nein, denn das hier war eindeutig NICHT ihr Zimmer im Haasischen Haus.

Oder träumte sie jetzt, dass sie hier aufwachte und lag eigentlich in ihrem Bett? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Ja, sie war manchmal etwas verrückt. ABER BESCHEUERT? Nein das war sie definitiv nicht.

Langsam stand sie auf. Es war etwas frisch gewesen, also hatte sie sich kurzerhand einen Pullover aus Marcs Schrank genommen. Der reichte ihr zwar gerade einmal über den Hintern aber egal. Sie konnte ja einfach… ja die Boxershorts müssten ihr doch passen. Schnell hatte sie diese übergestreift und war auf den Weg in die Küche.

Doch auch dort war niemand zu finden.

„Jetzt brat mir doch einer einen Fisch.", redete Gretchen mit sich selber, „spinn ich jetzt?"

„Die Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, Hasenzahn.", bekam sie von Mark als Antwort und fuhr erschrocken herum. Er war gerade von seiner Terrasse herein gekommen, da er anscheinend eine rauchen gewesen war.

„Marc, da bist du ja.", lachte Gretchen und versuchte dabei nicht knallrot anzulaufen.

Es war ja überhaupt nicht peinlich, wenn man bei seinen Selbstgesprächen beobachtet wurde.

Marc grinste frech zurück. Wieder diese Grübchen, die sie so faszinierten.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", sagte Marc und ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen.

„Das hast du nicht. Es hat mich nur gewundert, das ich allein im Bett lag.", entgegnete Gretchen und folgte Ihm.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft wieder neben dir zu liegen, bevor du aufwachst.", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Tja, da bin ich dir leider zuvor gekommen.", sagte Gretchen lächelnd und durchsuchte seine Schränke nach den passenden Kaffeetassen.

„Steht dir übrigens.", sagte Marc und musterte seine Assistenzärztin von oben bis unten.

„Was?!", fragte Gretchen irritiert und wurde endlich fündig.

„Meine Sachen.", antwortete Marc und lehnte sich gegen Gretchen die an der Kücheninsel stand.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht. Mir war etwas kalt und es war das Erstbeste was ich gefunden habe.", stotterte Gretchen fast.

„Hasenzahn, ich habe gesagt es steht dir! Was so viel bedeutet wie, das kannst du gerne immer tragen!", sagte Marc und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Oh, na dann.", antwortete Gretchen knapp.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das konnte selbst ein Gefühlskrüppel wie Marc erkennen.

„Also, was ist los Hasenzahn?", fragte Marc und goss den Kaffee in die Tassen.

„Nichts, was sollte sein?", überspielte Gretchen gekonnt die Situation.

„Gretchen, mach mir nichts vor. Du hast doch irgendwas!", stellte Marc noch einmal fest.

„Nein, wirklich es ist nichts.", versicherte Sie Ihm.

Marc verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich auf seine Couch und schaltete die Nachrichten ein.

Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, dann bitte. Aufdrängen würde er sich kein, ähm ihr kein Gespräch.

Gretchen setzte sich neben ihn.

Schweigend schauten sie die Nachrichten, und den Wetterbericht, und die folgende Werbung, und…

„Wie soll es nun eigentlich mit uns weitergehen?!", schoss es auf einmal aus Gretchen heraus.

Marc fuhr erschrocken zusammen, hatte er mit dieser wirklich entschlossen klingenden Aussage nicht gerechnet. Irritiert blickte er sie an, begann aber kurze Zeit später zu lachen.

Gretchen war beleidigt und dies zeigte Sie ihm auch, indem sie bockig (wie ein kleines Kind) vor ihm saß.

„Das war es also? Das war also „nichts" gewesen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Es ist ja auch nichts.", begann Gretchen kleinlaut, „aber ich hätte schon gerne gewusst wie es mit uns weiter geht."

„Hasenzahn, du machst mich wirklich fertig.", sagte Marc und stellte den Fernseher auf stumm, „glaubst du wirklich du würdest hier noch sitzen, wenn es mir nicht wirklich was bedeuten würde?"

Gretchen blickte verlegen durchs ganze Zimmer.

„Hasenzahn, schau mich mal an!", befahl er fast liebevoll, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Also umfasste er kurzerhand ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog sie an sich. Nun musste sie ihn ansehen.

„Hasenzahn, ich weiß das ich nicht der einfachste Mann bin. Aber vielleicht…", fing er an und man konnte merken das es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, „aber vielleicht kann ich mich ja auch ändern, irgendwie. Also, versteh mich nicht falsch… ich werde mein Ego jetzt nicht um 180 ° drehen und von „Arschloch" Marc Meier zu „Sunnyboy" Marc Meier mutieren. Ich kann aber versuchen….. etwas mehr Mensch zu sein. Ein Mensch der….. vielleicht auch mal ab und an … Gefühle zeigt und irgendwie in der Lage ist eine Be…. Beziehung zu führen."

„Was bedeutet vielleicht?", fragte Gretchen.

„Ach Mensch Gretchen, du weiß ganz genau das es mir verdammt schwer fällt zu sagen was ich fühle. Musst du da jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen?", Marc schien verzweifelt.

Gretchen blickte ihn an und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange. Er schmiegte sich dagegen.

„Also, willst du es versuchen?", fragte Gretchen, „und das meinst du wirklich ernst?"

Marc nickte.

„Sag es!", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ja, ich will eine Beziehung mit dir.", es war fast ein flüstern, doch er hatte es wirklich gesagt.

Gretchen schien über glücklich zu sein. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Und war das nun wirklich soooo schwer, Olivier?", fragte sie ihn neckend.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", doch ehe er es ausgesprochen hatte war Gretchen aufgesprungen und in Richtung Schlafzimmer gelaufen, „bleib gefälligst stehen!"

„Fang mich doch!", ertönte es selbstsicher von Gretchen.

Marc gelang schnell zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

„Und nun? Jetzt stehst du da hinter dem Bett und kommst nicht weiter.", lachte Marc doch Gretchen streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Elegant setzte er einen Sprung übers Bett an, doch als er auf der anderen Seite angelangt war, war Gretchen bereits weiter Richtung Bad gerannt.

Seit wann war sie so schnell?

Im Bad angekommen gab es kein Entkommen, deswegen versteckte sie sich in der Dusche.

Es war dunkel als Marc das Zimmer betrat. Er konnte Sie zuerst nicht erblicken, doch plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und Gretchen lag in der Dusche.

„Hasenzahn? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Marc und schaltete das Licht an.

Gretchen saß betröppelt in seiner Dusche und blickte ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Was ist passiert?", lachte er und half ihr auf.

„Ich hab mich gegen die Wand gelehnt und irgendwie war der Boden so rutschig und dann…", doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, da sie selber lachen musste.

„Du bist unbeschreiblich Hasenzahn.", lachte Marc und küsste Sie.

Plötzlich ertönten Ihre Pieper.

„Die Arbeit ruft!", nuschelte Gretchen unter Marcs Kuss.

„Können wir nicht noch 5 Minuten…", doch Ehe Marc seinen Satz beendet hatte, war Gretchen schon ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden um sich umzuziehen.

Etwas enttäuscht war Marc ihr gefolgt, um sich ebenfalls anzuziehen.

Kaum 10 Minuten später saßen die beiden in Marcs Wagen um zu Arbeit zu fahren.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Nicht weil sie sich gestritten hatten, nein einfach nur weil sie froh waren das sie zusammen sind.

„Wann machst du heute Feierabend?", fragte Marc nach einer Weile und bog in Richtung Elisabeth Krankenhaus ab.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich muss heute ins Labor. Mein Vater will unbedingt das ich meine Doktorarbeit fertig bekomme.", Gretchen klang ziemlich deprimiert.

„Na da hat dein Vater ja auch recht.", und schon sprach der Oberarzt aus ihm, „deine Doktorarbeit ist ein wichtiger Schritt in Richtung Facharzt."

Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen Sie verschworen.

„Ja, ja ich weiß.", gab Gretchen trocken als Antwort.

„Gretchen Haase, bist du zu einfach nur zu faul oder was ist der Grund für deine Begeisterung?", fragte Marc als er auf seinen Parkplatz fuhr.

„Ich komm einfach nicht weiter. Diese Ratten verrecken mir unter den Händen, wie die Fliegen.", sie musste sich innerlich selbst für Ihre Ausdrucksweise schellen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Marc.

Gretchen sah ihn verwundert an. Hatte er Ihr gerade seine Hilfe angeboten?

„Meinst du das etwa Ernst?", fragte Gretchen ungläubig.

„Nein Gretchen, wieso sollte ich dir auch helfen wollen?", sprach der Sarkasmus aus Marc, „natürlich will ich dir helfen. Was denkst du warum ich so frage, Hasenzahn?"

Damit war er ausgestiegen und Richtung Krankenhaus unterwegs.

„Marc warte.", Gretchen spurtete hinterher, „also… es würde mich schon freuen, wenn du mir irgendwie helfen könntest."

„Heute 17:00 Uhr im Labor. Und sei ja pünktlich!", damit war Marc Richtung Notaufnahme verschwunden und es schien als wäre wieder alles beim Alten.

„Frau Doktor, da sind sie ja! Die Frau Doktor Hassmann sucht sie bereits!", kam Ihr Schwester Sabine entgegen, „die Hirn-OP geht doch in einer Stunde los und sie will noch einmal alles mit Ihnen besprechen!"

„Danke, Schwester Sabine. Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg.", und so begann Gretchens Tag, welcher noch zu einem Höllenritt werden sollte.


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Do I owe you something

Chapter: IV

Rating: M (P18)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, ich leihe Sie mir nur aus. Inhalte der Geschichte (unvollständig als auch vollständig) gehören mir!

Sollten noch Fehler enthalten sein, tut es mir leid. Auch bei mehrfacher Korrektur können Fehler passieren.

Chapter III

_**Rückblick Anfang***_

„_Frau Doktor, da sind sie ja! Die Frau Doktor Hassmann sucht sie bereits!", kam Ihr Schwester Sabine entgegen, „die Hirn-OP geht doch in einer Stunde los und sie will noch einmal alles mit Ihnen besprechen!"_

„_Danke, Schwester Sabine. Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg.", und so begann Gretchens Tag, welcher noch zu einem Höllenritt werden sollte._

_**Rückblick Ende***_

„Dicke, haben dicke Beine! Dicke ham nen dicken Arsch!", immer und immer wieder begann Alexis von Buren sein Lied.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie denn nur verbrochen, dass sie sich das antun musste?

Konnte die Hassmann nicht schnell diesen Tumor aus dem Kopf ziehen? Bitte?!

„Da haben wir Ihn ja.", die wohl erlösendsten Worte die Gretchen je im OP gehört hatte, „dann können wir Sie ja wieder zu machen!"

„Gott sei Dank!", entwich es Gretchen.

„Haase, was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte die Hassmann und blickte irritiert.

„Gott sei Dank, dass wir den Tumor raus haben.", korrigierte sich Gretchen und versuchte sich auf die Gerätschaften zu konzentrieren.

„Ah, ja.", entgegnete die Hassmann trocken und die Arbeit nahm seinen Lauf.

30 Minuten später saß Gretchen genervt in der Cafeteria. Wie eine Wilde stocherte sie in ihrem Schokopudding.

„Du isst ja gar nichts!", stellte Marc fest und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja, es soll durchaus Tage geben an denen auch mir der Appetit vergeht.", sagte Gretchen und schob den Pudding letztendlich von sich weg.

„OK,…. Was ist passiert?", fragte Marc und begann zu essen, „Hat die Hassmann dich in ihrem OP vorgeführt, oder was?"

„Nein, die OP ist gut gelaufen.", antwortete Gretchen leise.

„Und was ist dann **dein** Problem?", Marc schien diese Unterhaltung mehr als zu irritieren. War er solche Gespräche doch ganz und gar nicht gewöhnt.

Gretchen sah ihn deprimiert an. Es schien einen Augenblick als würde sie ihm ihr Herz ausschütten wollen, doch dann sprang sie auf und ging davon.

Etwas erleichtert atmete er aus. So ein Gespräch hätte er jetzt wirklich nicht vertragen. Jedoch machte er sich doch etwas sorgen um Hasenzahn.

Nein, sie konnte Marc nicht von ihren Problemen erzählen. Dann würde er sie doch für komplett bescheuert halten. Was war sie denn für eine Ärztin, die sich von so einem singenden Patienten einschüchtern lies?

Nein, sie würde Marc nicht davon erzählen. Sie würde stark bleiben und eine Richtige Chirurgin sein.

Das bedeutete, sie würde über diesem Arsch (Alexis) stehen und „gefühlskalt" bleiben.

Wenn sie das überhaupt konnte.

„Frau Doktor!", kam Ihr Sabine entgegen, „die Frau Doktor Hassmann sucht sie schon wieder! Es geht um den Tumor Patienten! Er ist aufgewacht!"

Na toll, genau den Arsch wollte sie jetzt sehen. Kurz blickte sie auf Ihre Uhr um festzustellen, dass es bereits 13:00 Uhr war. Scheiße, der Hausbesuch! Den hatte sie ja komplett vergessen.

„Schwester Sabine, würden sie Frau Doktor Hassmann ausrichten, dass sie das allein machen muss. Ich habe noch einen außer Haus Termin!", schnell war Gretchen in Richtung Umkleide gerannt.

War sie denn mittlerweile so durch den Wind, dass sie ihre eigenen Hausbesuche vergaß? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

So schnell wie noch nie, hetzte sie durchs Krankenhaus. Plötzlich kam Franz Haase ihr entgegen.

„Ah Papa, gut das ich dich treffe. Ich brauch mal deine Autoschlüssel!", schrie sie fast.

„Aber wieso denn jetzt schon wieder?", stöhnte Franz Haase, dem noch gut in Erinnerung war wie seine Tochter seinen Audi gegen die Mülltonnen manövriert hatte.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, das ich heute noch einen Hausbesuch habe und…. naja ich hab vergessen mich für die Dienstwagen einzutragen. Und ich bin sowieso schon viel zu spät dran.", sprudelte es aus ihr.

„Also Kälbchen, ich…", begann Franz Haase.

„Dann lass es eben bleiben. Marc!", schrie sie über den Flur.

Erschrocken drehte er sich in ihre Richtung, als sie plötzlich auf ihn zu gerannt kam.

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los?

„Ich brauch mal deinen Autoschlüssel!", sagte sie und begann in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen.

„Hasenzahn ich sag es dir ja nur ungern, aber das ist nicht mein Autoschlüssel.", grinste Marc sie an und griff selber in seine Jackentaschen.

Gretchen lief knallrot an und griff nach dem Schlüssel.

„Darf ich auch erfahren, für was du das Auto brauchst?", doch da war Gretchen schon weiter gespurtet.

„Hausbesuch!", ertönte es und da war sie schon verschwunden.

„Meier ihnen ist klar, dass meine Tochter keine gute Autofahrerin ist?", sagte Prof. Haase und stellte sich neben seinen Oberarzt.

„Ja ich weiß. Ich hoffe auch, dass sie mir das Auto wieder heil zurück bringt.", antwortete Marc und ihn überkam ein Schauer. Er hatte Hasenzahn gerade wirklich seine Autoschlüssel gegeben.

„Na, dann wünsche ich ihnen mal viel Glück!", Prof. Haase klopfte Marc aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verschwand in den Verwaltungstrackt.

Marc schluckte schwer. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, das er gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte? Ein mulmiges Gefühl durchfuhr seinen Bauch.

Nein, er würde ihr Vertrauen! Sie konnte Auto fahren und würde sein Auto wieder heil zum Krankenhaus zurück bringen.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schwesternzimmer.

„Schwester Sabine! Kaffee! Schnell!", schrie er.

„Ja Herr Doktor.", antwortete Sabine fast untergeben und brachte Ihn seine Tasse.

In seiner arroganten Art setze er sich an den Tisch und legte seine Füße hoch. Ablenkung war jetzt die Devise. Mit seinen Fingern strich er über die Zeitungen und zog sich die Erstbeste heraus.

Ob Heidi und Seal die gleichen Probleme hatten?

Puh, pünktlich auf die Minuten war sie bei ihrem Hausbesuch gewesen. Zwar würde Marc in den nächsten Tagen Post vom Ordnungsamt bekommen, aber EGAL! Sie war pünktlich gewesen, sie hatte die alte Frau behandelt und sie konnte ruhigen Gewissens wieder ins Krankhaus fahren.

Natürlich mit normaler Geschwindigkeit.

„Schon wieder rot.", stöhnte Gretchen. Die wievielte Ampel war das nun? Die 200ste? Genervt dreht sie das Radio lauter. Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Hubkonzert.

Sie blickte sich um. Es war noch rot, also lag es schon einmal nicht an ihr.

Erschrocken sah sie, wie ihr ein schwarzer BMW entgegen raste. Warum bremste der denn nicht? Gretchen wurde panisch und fummelte am Gurt um sich abzuschnallen. „Jetzt geh verdammt nochmal auf!", schrie Gretchen und blickte immer wieder auf um zu sehen wo der BMW gerade war.

Sie bemerkte, dass er kleine Schlangenlinien fuhr. War der betrunken oder was? Endlich öffnete sich der Gurt, doch bevor sie aus dem Auto springen konnte, knallte der BMW mit gefühlten 200 km/h in den Volvo. Gretchen knallte durch den Aufprall gegen die Decke des Fahrzeuges. Vor Ihrem Auge wurde alles schwarz.

„Herr DOKTOR!", schrie es in den Gängen der Chirurgie. Marc war erschrocken aufgesprungen.

„Was ist denn Schwester Sabine?!", er schien genervt.

„Die Frau Doktor!", hechelte Sabine.

„Was ist mit Ihr?", fragte Marc nervös, „hat sie das Auto zu Schrott gefahren?"

„Notaufnahme.", kam es nur aus Sabines Mund und schon war er an ihr vorbei gestürmt.

Was hatte sie denn nun wieder angestellt?

Hatte er doch geahnt, dass er ihr sein Auto hätte nicht geben sollen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Marc als er Gretchen auf der Rettungsliege sah, die gerade herein geschoben wurde.

„Ein Fahrzeug ist mit ca. 140 km/h in ihr stehendes Fahrzeug geknallt. Bankräuber, war auf der Flucht. Sie hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf, vermutlich ist das Schlüsselbein gebrochen, dadurch sie eingeklemmt wurde! Sie hat mehrere Blessuren durch die zerbrochene Frontscheibe. EKG war in Ordnung, sie war jedoch noch nicht ansprechbar!", erklärte Gordon.

„Schiebt sie sofort ins CT! Es kann sein das sie weitere Kopfverletzungen hat! Schwester Melanie! Sagen sie im Röntgen Bescheid. Ich benötige ein Bild vom Schlüsselbein! Und das alles etwas zügig, wenn es geht! Schwester Sabine! Laufen sie zum Professor und sagen sie Ihm ich brauche noch jemanden im OP. Er will sicher selber dabei sein!", Marc schien in diesem Moment nur noch zu funktionieren.

Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit nur darum Sorgen gemacht, dass Gretchen sein Auto Schrotten würde. Nie hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verloren, dass so etwas passieren konnte! Er fuhr durch seine Haare. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt.

„Meier, was ist mit meiner Tochter?", rief Professor Haase, der bereits in OP-Kleidung vor ihm auftauchte.

Sachte erklärte er Ihm, was bereits Gordon ihm erzählt hatte.

„Und der Fahrer des anderen Fahrzeuges? Wo wurde der hin gebracht?", fragte Prof. Haase aufgebracht. Er wollte den Schuldigen am liebsten erwürgen.

„Er wurde in die Charité gebracht. Unter Polizeiaufsicht.", sagte Marc und nahm Schwester Melanie das CT-Bild ab.

„Gott sei Dank!", entfuhr es Ihm, „ihr Kopf hat keine weiteren Verletzungen abbekommen!"

Franz Haase fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, „und ihr Schlüsselbein?"

„Mehrfachbruch! Sowohl das Schlüsselbein als auch der Oberarmknochen!", entgegnete Marc, „wir müssen alles verplatten!"

Franz Haase nickte Ihn an, „na dann wollen wir mal!"


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Do I owe you something

Chapter: V

Rating: M (P18)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, ich leihe Sie mir nur aus. Inhalte der Geschichte (unvollständig als auch vollständig) gehören mir!

Sollten noch Fehler enthalten sein, tut es mir leid. Auch bei mehrfacher Korrektur können Fehler passieren.

Chapter III

_**Rückblick Anfang***_

_Sie bemerkte, dass er kleine Schlangenlinien fuhr. War der betrunken oder was? Endlich öffnete sich der Gurt, doch bevor sie aus dem Auto springen konnte, knallte der BMW mit gefühlten 200 km/h in den Volvo.__Gretchen knallte durch den Aufprall gegen die Decke des Fahrzeuges. Vor Ihrem Auge wurde alles schwarz._

_**Rückblick Ende***_

3 Stunden. Ganze 3 Stunden hatte die OP gedauert. 3 Stunden die er gerne vergessen würde. Es ist eine Seite Halbgott zu spielen, wenn man _**Irgendjemand**_ vor sich liegen hat. ABER es ist eine komplett andere Seite, wenn man die Person _**liebt**_.

Das konstante Geräusch der Kontrollgeräte brannte sich in Marcs Gehör. Die ganze Nacht hatte er neben Ihrem Bett gesessen, ohne dass sie aufgewacht war.

Es war mittlerweile 6 Uhr morgens. Seine Schicht würde in zwei Stundenbeginnen. Eine Schicht für die er eigentlich viel zu müde war, denn er hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen.

„Wie geht es Ihr?" Professor Haase hatte das Zimmer betreten.

„Unverändert", antwortete Marc und blickte ihn etwas hilflos an.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn sie erst einmal nach Hause gehen?", begann Franz Haase, „Ich weiß das sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen haben. Es ist sehr ehrenwert von Ihnen, aber ich kann Sie so keineswegs arbeiten lassen."

„Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens hier sitzen.", antwortete Marc trocken.

„Junge**,** es bringt doch nichts. Es kann ewig dauern, bis sie die Augen wieder aufmacht!" Der Professor versuchte professionell zu bleiben, doch er konnte nicht.

Tränen rannten über seine Wangen. Immerhin war es seine Tochter, die hier vor ihm lag.

Marc blickte ihn erschrocken an. Er kannte das nicht. So einen Emotionsfluss. Das Einzige, was er mit seinem Vater verband, war Hass. War er schließlich auch jeden Tag von Ihm verprügelt worden.

Marc zuckte unmerklich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen.

„Meine Frau kommt in einer Stunde. Ich schlage vor Junge, dann gehst du erst einmal nach Hause und schläfst eine Runde. Komm meinetwegen heute Abend wieder, aber ruh dich erst einmal aus! Gretchen würde das auch wollen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Professor wieder zurück in sein Büro.

Marc blickte Ihn hinterher. Er sagte das so einfach. Aber…

Die Tür öffnete sich und Schwester Sabine kam herein. Sie blieb direkt neben ihm stehen.

„Herr Doktor.", begann sie und Marc blickte sie an, „ich hab Ihnen einen Kaffee mitgebracht. Sie sitzen doch hier schon die ganze Nacht, da dachte ich…"

Sabine reichte **i**hm die Tasse und wollte wieder gehen. Als sie gerade an der Tür stand**,** rief Marc ihr hinterher „Schwester Sabine!"

„Ja Doktor?", antwortete sie und drehte sich in seine Richtung.

„Danke.", flüsterte er fast und versuchte sie anzulächeln.

„Gern geschehen, Herr Doktor.", lächelte Sabine zurück und verschwand.

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug, denn es schien Ihm als hätte Schwester Sabine gerade erst das Zimmer verlassen, als auch schon Bärbel Haase das Zimmer betrat.

Sie hatte sich hinter Marc platziert und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", begann sie, „Sie ist eine Haase. Sie wird das schon überstehen."

Marc wusste nicht, ob sie sich gerade selbst Mut zusprechen wollte, doch er nickte als Antwort.

„Gehen sie nach Hause**,** Junge!", begann Bärbel wieder. Als er protestieren wollte**,** schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, „Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde Sie sofort anrufen, wenn sich an ihrem Zustand etwas ändert!"

Marc senkte den Kopf. „Sie geben nicht eher Ruhe bis hier raus bin, oder?", fragte er.

„Es wird das Beste sein. Sie brauchen erst mal wieder einen klaren Kopf.", sagte Bärbel und drückte ihn Richtung Tür. Schnell hatte sie diese geöffnet und Marc fand sich davor wieder. Er wollte sich zurück drehen, doch Bärbel hatte ihm die Tür schon vor der Nase zugemacht.

Resignierend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Umkleide. Wie sollte er überhaupt nach Hause kommen? Er hatte ja gar kein Auto. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Und er Trottel hatte sich noch Sorgen gemacht, das sie seine Karre schrotten würde.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, holte er tief Luft. Er würde sich draußen ein Taxi bestellen.

Sofort nachdem er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an.

Der schwarze Qualm zog durch seine Lungen.

„Du siehst beschissen aus, weißt du das eigentlich?", begrüßte ihn Medhi Kaan.

„Leck mich.", konterte Marc**,** obwohl ihm dazu der Nerv fehlte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute Nachtdienst hattest.", stellte Medhi fest.

„Hatte ich auch nicht." Marc schien alles andere als gesprächig zu sein.

Medhi wurde stutzig.

„Was ist passiert?" Medhi schien ihm nicht von den Hacken zu gehen.

Marc schwieg erst, dann blickte er ihn mit müden Augen an. Die dunklen Augenringe schienen ihm fast entgegen zu springen.

„Gretchen hatte einen Unfall.", sagte er trocken.

Medhis Augen sprangen mit einmal auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Ein Bankräuber, der auf der Flucht war, ist ihr mit ca. 140 km/h frontal rein gefahren.", antwortete Marc und zog wieder an seiner Zigarette.

„Aber das ist doch schrecklich! Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Medhi und dabei sprach schon wieder die weibliche Seite aus Ihm.

„Sie liegt auf der ITS. Wir haben sie gestern noch operiert!" Marc versuchte sichtlich kühl zu bleiben, doch es gelang ihm nicht immer.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?", drängelte Medhi weiter.

„Kaan, was hältst du davon wenn du mich einfach heim fährst und die Klappe hältst." **D**amit ging er zu Medhis Auto und wartete auf seinen Chauffeur.

Widerwillig machte Medhi kehrt. Er würde diesen Meier nie verstehen. Selbst in so einem Moment blieb er gefühlskalt und eisig.

Das Erste wonach er gegriffen hatte**,** war eine Flasche Bier. Er konnte sich doch jetzt nicht einfach hinlegen und so tun als wäre nichts passiert. Wie stellten die sich das denn alle vor?

Bei Medhi hatte er sich nicht einmal bedankt. Er war einfach aus dem schwarzen Mercedes gesprungen und in seine Wohnung geflohen. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

Jedes Gespräch mit Medhi erinnerte ihn an eine Frauenselbsthilfegruppe.

Ob Man(n) so wurde, wenn man sich für die Gynäkologe entschied? Schwer vorstellbar, aber es hatte sicher etwas damit zu tun.

Mit der Flasche Bier in der Hand warf er sich auf seine Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Das Programm würde sich um diese Zeit eh selbst übertreffen. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. 9:30Uhr.

Also würden RTL, und die anderen Privatsender schon einmal ausfallen. Auf dem Nachrichtensender blieb er hängen.

„Es schien als wäre es eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen.", tönte es auf dem Fernseher, „Der Polizei bekannte Bankräuber Jonas Muffke hatte gestern, gegen 14:30Uhr, maskiert und bewaffnet die Filiale der Deutschen Bank betreten. Mit der Forderung nach 2,5 Millionen Euro, bedrohte er nicht nur die drei Angestellten sondern auch die sechs Kunden, die sich zu dieser Zeit in der Filiale befanden. Nachdem keiner der Angestellten seiner Forderung nachkam, hatte sich der 20 jährige eine neben ihm stehende Frau geschnappt und wie wild in der Bank umher geschossen. Es wurde Gott sei Dank niemand durch diese Kamikaze Aktion verletzt. Als kaum später die Berliner Polizei eintraf, hatte er sich mit seiner Geisel durch den Hinterausgang aus dem Staub gemacht. Von dort versuchte er mit einem schwarzen BMW zu fliehen. Die 26jährige Geisel hatte er zurück gelassen. Danach hatte er sich eine 20 Minütige Verfolgungsjagd mit der Polizei geleistet, welche leider darin endete, dass er mit 165 km/h in einen an der Ampel stehenden Volvo raste. Die Fahrerin des Wagens wurde, wie uns die Polizei mitteilte, schwerverletzt ins nahe gelegene Elisabeth-Krankenhaus gebracht. Der Täter selbst, der einen Schutzengel gehabt hatte, wurde mit wenigen Kratzern in die Charité geliefert, wo er im Moment darauf wartet dem Haftrichter vorgeführt zu werden. Wir halten Sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden. Aus Berlin Rita Sommer."

Mit aller Kraft**,** die er noch hatte, donnerte Marc die Fernbedienung gegen den Fernseher.

„Verdammtes Arschloch!", schrie er durch den Raum und stand auf. Er würde noch verrückt werden.

Langsam lief er Richtung Bad. Eine kalte Dusche, ja**,** das würde er jetzt gebrauchen.

„Wir halten Sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden. Aus Berlin Rita Sommer." Alexis von Buhren schaltete den Fernseher aus und blickte seine Schwester vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir jetzt vollkommen am Arsch sind?", schrie er sie beinahe an, „Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?"

„Na,ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich mit ihm gestritten hatte.", antwortete Lissi fast kleinlaut.

„Deswegen rennt er einfach mal so los und denkt sich, ich raube mal ne Bank aus? Lissi, verarsch mich nicht! Wenn der sich bei den Bullen verplappert, sind wir dran. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar?" Alexis konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen.

„Er wird schon nicht…", versuchte Lissi ihn zu beruhigen, doch da öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ich soll Ihren Verband wechseln.", sagte Schwester Sabine und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Mittlerweile war es 18 Uhr. Frau Haase hatte sich noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet, was heißen würde**,** sie war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Sollte er wieder ins Krankenhaus? Immerhin hatte der Professor gesagt**,** er könnte am Abend wieder kommen. Und 18 Uhr war schließlich ABEND!

Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Telefon und bestellte sich ein Taxi.

Als er das Telefon wieder beiseitelegte, rieb er sich müde die Augen. Gerade einmal vier Stunden hatte er geschlafen. Mehr war einfach nicht drin gewesen. In seiner Studentenzeit hatten die ja schließlich auch immer gereicht. Irgendwie jedenfalls.

Schnell hatte er sich seine Jacke übergeworfen und war nach draußen gerannt. Eine Zigarette würde ihm jetzt nicht schaden. Oder auch 2… je nachdem wie lange er halt warten müsste.


End file.
